Como Arreglar una Mecha Bestia
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Lean lo que esta debajo de la historia y gracias por leer mi historia!


saludos a Madeline Crixar Hater y a Karencitafrost300

Como arreglo la macha Kord míster experto dijo Eli y Kord dijo

-Ya- te dije nose yo solo modifico la verdad yo me guio de lo antiguo la verdad nose como arreglar las nuevas mechas y pregunto Pronto

-Que- no sabe el Mrs. Troll de las cavernas ja yo si se nadie tiene la maestría para arreglarlas solo topoide del baile y Pronto se acercó y toco una pieza hidráulica eléctrica mecánica y se electrocuto y todo mundo estallo en una riza que no se distinguían si eran grito o riza y dijo Pronto chamuscado

-Pronto- arreglo las mechas aaahh y cayó en la alfombra y Kord decidió tirar a Joules en la espalda para despertarlo porque el sabia que cuando electricidad fuerte con mínima alguien se despierta y se despertó y Trixie estaba triste porque su mecha bestia estaba nueva y no la había probado bien pero después de tratar como unos locos decidimos ir a mechas del oeste para ir con Grendel para que las arregle y fuimos y después de recorrer el camino de nuestro refugio hasta mechas del oeste tocamos el timbre y contesto Grendel y le explicamos que necesitamos entrar para que las arregle y empezó a revisar y Kord se encogió por la vergüenza y dijo Grendel

-Ya- veo es que los motores hicieron contacto con los hongos y unos hongos jóvenes si hubieran sido viejos se hubieran despedazado al hacer contacto con las turbinas del motor en cambio los jóvenes tienen poder regenerativo y al hacer contacto con las turbinas de los duros que son las turbinas se obstruyeran y no expulsara el aire para oxigenar el motor constantemente y dijo Eli

-Kord- ya oíste nos hubieras dicho y reclamo el troll de las cavernas

-Pero- si se los dije en aquella vez que encontramos a la babosa Enigma y dijo Trixie

-Pero- lo hubieras repetido porque parecen que aquí tienen memoria a corto plazo jajaja y todo mundo se rio y Grendel dijo

-Creo- que si no están al fondo se pueden arreglar ok los llamo dentro de una semana e hizo comillas en el aire cuando dijo la palabra Kord y dijo Kord

-No- es mi culpa y lo de siempre muéstranos toda la fábrica y después de que nos enseñara todo el edificio de mechas del oeste nos fuimos a pie y hubiéramos una larga caminata si no fuera por Grendel que nos ayudó con un amigo que nos llevó hasta nuestro querido refugio y de ahí Eli se puso un poco nervioso al no tener las mechas y Trixie y Freddy excepto Pronto y Kord ellos confiaban en Grande y después de lo que se mencionó anterior mente

-Pero- como vamos a ir a nuestras misiones lo que queda es ir al tren del doctor Blakk nos batimos a un combate somos los enemigos jurados del malévolo doctor Thadeuus Blakk dijo Trixie y todo mundo asintió viendo a Eli y Eli se quedó pensando pero nada le pasaba por la mente y después de eso Eli le dijo a Kord

-Como- se te ocurrió esto ir a atrapar a CC Corto Circuito porque estaba molestando a una tropa de unos científicos y pasamos por los hongo regenerativos y todo mundo estallo en una discusión que casi no se oía lo que decía el otro y Freddy dijo

-Bastaaaaaaaaaa- ya paren de discutir somos una banda una familia no tenemos que agredirnos emocionalmente es que a veces creo que no somos un equipo fiel

Y todo mundo asintió y Eli le dio la razón que merecía no tenían que gritarse y Eli le había gritado a Trixie y Eli se lamentó por gritarle y Trixie se puso a llorar porque era cierto lo que había dicho Freddy y Eli le seco las lágrimas y le pido perdón mil veces y Trixie dijo

-Ok- es que me puse sentimental y paso una semana y Grendel no llamaba y la banda fue otra vez y Grendel les dijo

-Lo- siento chicos es que el chapucero de Kord no me dio el número de el teléfono suyos y nos dio las mechas e hivamos bajando una cuesta y Trixie se le atravesó un badén en medio del camino de ella y se cayó y se golpeó gravemente y Freddy le hiso segundo también se cayó (se mal mato XD) Y LOS DOS ESTABAN un poco graves Trixie se había golpeado el estómago y Freddy también excepto porque cuando cayó choco con una mecha bestia de elefante y quedo en el capo por así decirlo y todo mundo acudió rápidamente a ellos y Trixie se levantó y ayudo a pararse y seguían de tercos aceleraron hasta que nos dejaron atrás y perdimos el rastro de ellos pero los encontramos en el refugio asiéndose los dormido por según ellos la lentitud de parte nuestra y se levantaron y todo mudo se acostó en el sillón nuevo que había comprado Kord era súper grande cabíamos los cinco y daba espacio para más personas y Kord prendido la t.v y no había nada bueno y los primeros en quedar dormido eran Eli y Trixie se durmieron uno con el otro y todos los que estaban despiertos se fueron y Pronto de gracioso otra vez prendió la cámara y grabo a Eli y a Trixie a la par agarrados de la cintura y ya lo hiba a subir a Trixie agarro la cámara y y dijo molesta

-Que- ibas a hacer con ella y Pronto salió corriendo y dijo

-Nadaaaaaaaaaa- no hice nada y salió corriendo y Trixie borro el video y se enojó mucho y para descargar la ira que tenia se metió al Ters genius ters mil que le había regalado Freddy y jugo tiro al blanco y a dodos los blancos le daba y cuando salió grito entre dientes aaaaaahh que bien se siente eso y dijo el topoide

-Que- aparte de masajearme los pies que (tras de que por el ella estaba enojada le pregunta por que se enoja la verdad no entiendo a Pronto) y Trixie casi estalla de rabia si no fuera por Eli que la detuvo pero para detenerla la agarro de la cintura y Trixie se sonrojo fin

-fin de esta parte van a hacer dos parte y los dejo con el suspenso y además creo que voy a hacer una historia de cómo muere el padre de Trixie si me dan luz verde para hacerla gracias por leer mi historia chao.


End file.
